Danny Phantom and the girl who changed his life
by Cass399
Summary: Danny meats a new girl names Raven. They have a big adventure with Sam and Tucker. They will face mainy dangers and have to make one hug dasiton
1. Chapter 1

Danny phantom

Chapter one

Danny and his friends were walking home from school, but what they didn't know was that they were be watched by a new villain in town. He had heard about Danny in the Ghost Zone and he wanted to be the ghost to take him down. His name is Danger. He has a way of always getting the people around him in danger, but he also had some strange powers. Not normal ones like the other ghosts. He was able to copy any power he saw, but it wasn't as simple as you might think. He needed to transfer their duplicated powers right away and if he transferred them to himself, then he would lose all the powers he currently had. He thought he had perfected this power and he wanted to try it on the one person with the best power. So he went out to find the perfect girl to transfuse Danny's powers into. The perfect girl to rule the ghost zone and earth with.

That's where I come in, but I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started when I transferred to a new school. It was my first day and everyone was picking on me. They called me rude names and threw my books to the ground.

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table. I picked up my book and started to read. Danny Fenton was on the table next to me with Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

Tucker said, "Look at the new girl, maybe we should ask her to sit with us. She looks lonely."

Sam said, "I don't know, she doesn't seem like the kind of girl to trust."

"What do you mean? She looks like a normal girl to me," Danny questioned, oblivious to Sam's distrust.

Sam rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't say she wasn't normal, I said I don't think we should trust her."

But it was too late, because Danny and Tucker were already asking me to come over. I got up and put my tray down next to Sam. Danny introduced them to me and I told them my name was Raven. Sam gave me an "I-don't-like-you-look", but I ignored it. Danny's and my eyes met and I could tell he was hiding something.

I haven't told you this, but I am no ordinary girl. I can do amazing things. Danny looked away quickly and Tucker asked me what I liked to do for fun. I didn't give a specific answer and started reading instead.

After school I started to walk home, but Danny, Sam, and Tucker seemed to be going home the same way. When I was in the middle of town Danny disappeared and there he was. The supposed "ghost boy" that everyone in the Ghost Zone was talking about. He had white hair and he wore a jumpsuit with the letter D on his chest. Just then, a ghost swooped down and grabbed me by the waist. When I saw who it was I knew instantly that the ghost boy would have no chance. It was the new ghost. The one who has fought all of the greatest ghosts in the Ghost Zone. But what I didn't know is why he was going for me. The ghost boy came up from behind and grabbed me out of his hands. He put me on the ground next to Sam and Tucker. They said that I should get out of there, but I refused. I was not going anywhere. The ghost was after me and I wanted to know why.

I ran up to him and yelled, "Leave him; I'm the one you want!" And just like I'd planned, he swooped down and right before he had the chance to grab me, I shot out of the way. He crashed into the pool right behind me. He didn't know what had happened and it took him a little bit to figure out that he had missed. When he came to, I was gone. But I wasn't. I knew everyone would be looking at that new ghost, and the ghost boy was surprised to see I that had outsmarted him. And when everyone looked around, they couldn't find me, because I could make myself invisible. That's one thing I was powerful enough to do.

The next day at school Danny asked me, "where did you go when that new ghost crashed into the pool". I gave him a confused look and said," how did you know he crashed into a pool. Didn't you go to find help when he showed up". Danny said," well yes but I walked around the to side of the building when he hits the pool." I said,"ok. In that case I disappear when he and everyone else was distracted. I ran around a building and into an ally. There I climbed up the leader and up the ruff for a quick escape." Danny answered back by saying," How did you figure all that out within a few seconds of all of us be confused." "I didn't I have been planning that escape for years", I told him. Sam and Tucker walked up and asked what's going on. I told them, "nothing" and walked away. Sam asked "what's that about." Danny said nothing. And they walked to class. At lunch Tucker moved over to my table and asked," why do you sit over here alone?" I answered him," because I like to read and it's Easier to read when you're alone." Tucker said in reply," what are you reading that is so interesting that you want to read all alone." I said," you will probably think I'm weird but I am reading about this place called the ghost zone." His eyes got all big in surprise and said," Can I see that" and he ripped it out of my hands. But before he could see it was homemade I grabbed it back and said," This is my book and I don't like it when people tuck my books." "then maybe you can tell me where you got it" he asked. I told him," I got it from my parents and they got it from a thrift store" just then Danny and Sam walked up and asked what's going on. I didn't answer them and walked out of the room. When they thought I was gone I used my invisibility power to listen in on what Tucker would tell them. When Sam re asked the question Tucker told them that I had a book about the ghost zone. Danny's and Sam started acting like I was about to uncover a huge secret. I decided to keep an eye out for them I could tell Danny was hiding something and Sam and Tucker knew about it.

That night as I started to walk home I realized they were walking home again behind me a few blocks away. So I turned on my supper hearing. As they spoke I heard Sam say." We should not trust her. She obviously knows something." Danny said," she may have a book about the ghost zone but that doesn't mean she knows about me." At that point I was really confused so lessened some more but they were down with the conversation. Instead I heard Danny say," look Raven is up there let's ask her what she knows about the ghost zone. But before Sam could disagree Danny was already calling for me to what up. I did and as they came up I was thinking how I would answer their question and not give away any secrets. Once they were all cot up I asked," what's up." Danny said," not much." We walked in silence for a will and out of the blue Sam said," What do you know about the ghost zone." It caught me off guard but I quickly recovered. I answered," What do you want to know because all I know is from this small book I found." Danny got this ha I was right face and looked at Sam but Sam didn't look done yet. "We want to know everything you know about the ghost zone. After Tucker saw what you were reading he was queries of what it is and what goes on there." I answered in a sweet soothing voice," oh will it's this different dimension that if full of ghosts some good and not so well. The book is about this epic quest through the ghost zone of a new ghost who doesn't know what's going on and still thinks he is human and it's all a dream."" What's his name," Danny asked. "I think it something like Randy." "Where did you get the book," Sam asked suspiciously. "I don't know," I snapped in a harsh tone. "Why are all of you so curious about a book I was reading?" Tucker got a guilty look on his face and Danny elbowed him in the rib like he can't tell me anything. Soon we came up to a building called phantom works and Sam and Tucker said goodbye to Danny and went on their way. I walked up to the house right next to it and Danny said," I didn't know you lived right next to me." I answered him by saying, "I didn't know you lived in the building called phantom works." We just stood there for a will staring at each other. Finally Danny said," See you tomorrow" and walked through the door with a disappointed expression. He looked at me with longing eyes like he wanted me to say something but it don't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom chapter 2

After I walked in the door I couldn't help but feel like she doesn't trust me. Sam doesn't think I should trust her. After I reached my room I closed the door and fell on my bed. I couldn't decide if I should trust Raven or if Sam was right and she knows way too much about the ghost zone for comfort. I started passing around the room. Just then there was a knock on the door and Jazz walked in. She said," hey Danny who was that girl you were just talking to. I rolled my eyes. That was typical Jazz always meddling in my business. I replied in an anode tone," my new classmate and our new nabbed" and before she could ask any more questions I shoved her out the door. I heard her knock again but before she opened the door i went ghost and flew out the door. I needed some alone time to figure things out. Once I was outside I flew down to the sidewalk and turned back to Danny Fenton. I walked for awhile and once I was by the part I sat down on a park bench trying to worm up but my jacket wasn't much help. Raven walked around the corner and looked surprised to see me. I asked," what are you doing out here at this time of night." She answered," I was just going on a walk like I do every night but I think it might be getting a little too cold to walk at night" and she sat down next to me. I agreed and said," I was just clearing my head. I hate to just sit up in my room." After that we sat in silence for a while and I could tell she was deciding whether to trust me or not. Just than Danger flew up said," serenade now and come with me Raven." She shook her head like she would never and he was no threat to her. I suggested that I would go get help and she shot up and said," yes go get help I will hold him off." I got up and ran behind me building and said," I'm going ghost." My DNA change and was instantly a ghost with glowing green eyes snow white hair. I flew up and found Raven just standing there with her eyes closed. I flew in and crashed Danger to the ground but when I got up I couldn't move. I hovered there for a moment and when Danger stood up he said," Danny Phantom grab Raven and lets go to the ghost zone." I did as he said and grabbed Raven by the waste. I tried to stop but I couldn't. I was forced to obey his every word. When I flew up Raven went intangible and fell to the ground but right before she hit the ground she started to hover. I couldn't believe it she was a ghost and I didn't know it. Just then she chanted a curse that I couldn't understand and Danger blow away with the wind and I fell on top of someone else's roof and passed everything went black.

I woke up the next day in my bedroom and I vaguely remembered what happened last night. I remembered one thing and that was that Raven was a ghost. I had a whole new thing to worry about. And one thing is could I trust

Raven and if so would she trust me. I heard a knock on the door and Jazz peeked her head around the door. "Wake up sleepyhead. Time to go to school." I groaned but got up and Jazz walked out of my room and said hurry up or I will leave without you. On the car ride to school I started wondering how Danger could control me. I didn't see a beam of any kind. I didn't see a remote and when a ghost uses a power there is always a glow of some kind. Before I knew it I was at my locker and Sam and Tucker asked what's up. I told them not much but Sam gave me a look like I did something wrong. I said "what" in an annoyed tone. She just said," Oh nothing I was just wondering what you were doing last night." "Why do you want to know?" Again she answered in a queries tone," well it seems you were lying on my roof asleep. You are so lucky my Grammy is the one that found you." "I landed on your roof? I was wondering how I got in bed." "What were you doing that made you passing out on my roof?" "I and Raven were talking on a park bench when Danger appeared and threatened Raven. So I supposedly went to find help and went ghost. But when I tried to help I couldn't move. I was under his control and he wanted me to grab her and bring her to the ghost zone. But luckily I dropped one of my father's blasters and she used it to blast Danger and when he was gone I was in control again but she shot me with it and I hit something and I must have landed on your roof." Just then Raven came up and asked," where did you go when you went for help" but the bell rang and I had to go to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Danny where did you go when you went for help." I just finished my sentence when the bell rang and he said." I'll tell you at lunch" and he walked off.

The lunch bell just went off and as I walked into the lunch room Danny, Sam, and Tucker were already sitting in their usual seat.

As I walked up I noticed Sam rule her eyes. Once I sat down Danny said," know to answer your question I was running down the street when I ran into Danny Phantom. He said he would help and he took off toured your direction. I was going to go back but I thought it would be smart to look for someone else to help and I ran into Sam." I answered ok but I wasn't quite sure if he was lying. I could tell he was hiding something. For the next 30 minutes of lunch they talked about thing like how Dash the biggest jerk in school so I went back to reading my book. When the bell rang I was gone leaving them to wander where I went. The rest of the day I couldn't pay attention. Danny was trying really hard to get close to me and Sam wants me to disappear. It was getting harder to keep my secret and I wanted to tell someone but I was always told never to trust anyone. By the end of the day I was almost positive I would tell Danny my secret but right when I was about to tell him Sam and Tucker walked up. The final bell rang and we all walked out of the school. When we were almost at Fenton works Sam and Tucker turned down their own streets and me and Danny were left alone. Once again Danger showed up and once again threatened me but he took a different approach. He grabbed Danny and put him in a solid non see through containment unit and said," surrender now or your friend here gets it. As he said this he through Danny on top of his own house. He started ruling toured the end of the building but seemed to stop just in time. I screamed," I am tired of you constantly attacking me and attacking my friends. I don't even know what you want from me." He just hovered there as if amused by my announce. No one was around and Danny couldn't see me but right when I was about to use my powers the ghost boy showed up from the same direction Danny was thrown. Danger instructed him and he flung himself toured me. I jumped out of the way right before he slammed into me and went face first into the concrete. He turned onto his back but he was too late. I pinned him to the ground making sure he couldn't faze through. I turned my head and Danger was there still looking amused. He shot a ghost ray at the containment unit that held Danny then disappeared. The ghost boy tried to struggle but I held him tight. Just then the containment unit that held Danny started to fall and I let go of the ghost boy and flew toured the falling containment unit and was able to use my ghost ray as a way to stop it from smashing to the ground but to my horror it seal popped open and there lay Danny staring at me and before I realized it I was using my power in front of him. He was staring but not in horror and he didn't run away. I let the containment unit fall right and Danny jumped out. I didn't realize how much energy the fight had taken out of me and I fell into his arms and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Raven passed out I brought her to her house but no one was home and the door was open so I brought her up to her bed. When I saw he in school she looked really jumpy and nerves. When I walked up to her all she said was," can't talk know got to go to class" and ran out. At lunch she didn't even sit at our table. She grabbed an apple and headed toured the library. Sam and Tucker were getting suspicious. I wanted to tell them but I could tell Raven went through a lot of trouble to keep that she's a ghost a secret. All day she was avoiding me. I couldn't even concentrate in class. I had to know why she was here and then it hit me. My ghost sense never goes off when I'm around her except when there was another ghost around. Each period was getting longer and longer but when the final bell rang and I went to my locker there was a note on the inside. It said," Danny meat me in the park by the bench we sat at when we were attacked.

Right as I put the note away Sam and Tucker walked up as they normally did but Sam saw I put something in my backpack. "Danny is there something you aren't telling us," Sam asked in a suspicious voice. I answered," no nothing you need to get all worked up about." "Then you won't mind us looking at it," Tucker butted in. I didn't answer and just walked off but when I was outside I want ghost and flew away before they could follow me. When I reached the bench we had sat in only a few nights ago. I noticed no one was there so I hid behind a tree and turned back into Danny Fenton and walked over to sit down. I sat there for about 3 seconds before I felt someone touch my shoulder made me intangible. I fell under the bench and into the ground and when i realized what happened I found myself in an old underground bunker. As I got up I noticed that someone had tricked it out. There were shelves full of ghost rays and containment units built just for ghosts. Then I heard someone move behind me and I saw Raven with her head held low like she was ashamed of whom she was. I said in a confused voice," what is all this and why am I heir." "This was my mother's lab," she said in a low voice. "My mom was a ghost hunter and she experimented on them. Even when they were harmless and minding there own business." I tried to cut in but she silenced me with the wave of her hand. "I bet you're wondering what's going on what am I and so on and I promise I will tell you everything if you promise never to tell anyone what I am about to tell you." As she said this she looked at me with hope that I didn't tell anyone. I replied," I would and will never tell anyone what or how you became like this. I swear." She gave me a hug and said," thank you so much you have no idea what it's like fitting your way through life when you are a freak." She walked over to an old couch and motioned for me to come and sit down. After I was sitting she said, "this all started long ago when my mom did tests on ghosts. She would sit in this old lab for days studying ghost that have came through the ghost portal." She motioned over to a machine in the corner of the room. Soon she went in to study more from in there. When she came back out she was different. All she wanted was to be one and it was all she ever talked about. That's where I come in. She spent weeks doing research and tests and finally she thought she had it perfect. She did turn into a ghost but she turned into one of the ghost zones most faired. She no longer had a heart and when I tried to talk to her she attacked me and I got a dose of the medicine to but something fell in it before I was shot with a sharp needle. I passed out and when I woke up I was like this. I'm not a ghost exactly. The thing that fell into the medicine was a mix of things like ghost ectoplasm, a mermaid's scale, a vampire's fang and a hair from a werewolf. But I'm not evil and I don't suck people's blood or any of that stuff. The one thing I do have though will definitely freak you out so keep in mind I am good not evil."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I and Tucker were walking to school without Danny. "Hey Tucker, don't you think it's weird how Danny hasn't been hanging out with us lately. "You're worrying way to much Sam. I'm sure Danny is just busy." Just then Danny and Raven walked by talking like they have been friends forever. Tucker ran up to they and Raven started acting like a weight was lifted and she no longer had to hide who she was. Danny seemed to match her mode."Hey Danny can I talk to you a minute." He answered, "yes" but made no effort to move away from Raven. I said again," can I talk to you in private." I didn't let him answer and I pulled him away leaving Raven and Tucker alone. When we were by his locker I finally said," what's up with Raven she's acting strange? Like something happened." Danny stood there thinking for a moment then said," nothing happened and why do you want to know. It's none of your business." "It is my business when she is constantly lurking and knows all of a sudden you to be best friends and she is as happy as can be. And if you hadn't noticed she used to completely ignore you." Danny shot back," it's still none of your business and leave her alone" and walked off to get to class. The rest of the day whenever I saw Danny Raven was there to. By the end of the day I couldn't stand it anymore. Even Tucker was getting closer to her. I know she is trouble and I will prove it to him.

On the way home I noticed Danny and Raven walking home together but they turned down the road that led to the park instead. I followed them but I couldn't hear what they were saying. When I was able to get close enough to here they were talking about the ghost zone and some of the ghosts there. I noticed Raven look back but I hid behind a tree before she could see me. When I turned back they were gone. In their place was an old wooden bench. I started to walk back to my house but all I could think about was why were they talking about the ghost zone and all of a sudden it hit me. Danny told her his secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

After Raven passed out I brought her to her house but no one was home and the door was open so I brought her up to her bed. When I saw he in school she looked really jumpy and nerves. When I walked up to her all she said was," can't talk know got to go to class" and ran out. At lunch she didn't even sit at our table. She grabbed an apple and headed toured the library. Sam and Tucker were getting suspicious. I wanted to tell them but I could tell Raven went through a lot of trouble to keep that she's a ghost a secret. All day she was avoiding me. I couldn't even concentrate in class. I had to know why she was here and then it hit me. My ghost sense never goes off when I'm around her except when there was another ghost around. Each period was getting longer and longer but when the final bell rang and I went to my locker there was a note on the inside. It said," Danny meat me in the park by the bench we sat at when we were attacked.

Right as I put the note away Sam and Tucker walked up as they normally did but Sam saw I put something in my backpack. "Danny is there something you aren't telling us," Sam asked in a suspicious voice. I answered," no nothing you need to get all worked up about." "Then you won't mind us looking at it," Tucker butted in. I didn't answer and just walked off but when I was outside I want ghost and flew away before they could follow me. When I reached the bench we had sat in only a few nights ago. I noticed no one was there so I hid behind a tree and turned back into Danny Fenton and walked over to sit down. I sat there for about 3 seconds before I felt someone touch my shoulder made me intangible. I fell under the bench and into the ground and when i realized what happened I found myself in an old underground bunker. As I got up I noticed that someone had tricked it out. There were shelves full of ghost rays and containment units built just for ghosts. Then I heard someone move behind me and I saw Raven with her head held low like she was ashamed of whom she was. I said in a confused voice," what is all this and why am I heir." "This was my mother's lab," she said in a low voice. "My mom was a ghost hunter and she experimented on them. Even when they were harmless and minding there own business." I tried to cut in but she silenced me with the wave of her hand. "I bet you're wondering what's going on what am I and so on and I promise I will tell you everything if you promise never to tell anyone what I am about to tell you." As she said this she looked at me with hope that I didn't tell anyone. I replied," I would and will never tell anyone what or how you became like this. I swear." She gave me a hug and said," thank you so much you have no idea what it's like fitting your way through life when you are a freak." She walked over to an old couch and motioned for me to come and sit down. After I was sitting she said, "this all started long ago when my mom did tests on ghosts. She would sit in this old lab for days studying ghost that have came through the ghost portal." She motioned over to a machine in the corner of the room. Soon she went in to study more from in there. When she came back out she was different. All she wanted was to be one and it was all she ever talked about. That's where I come in. She spent weeks doing research and tests and finally she thought she had it perfect. She did turn into a ghost but she turned into one of the ghost zones most faired. She no longer had a heart and when I tried to talk to her she attacked me and I got a dose of the medicine to but something fell in it before I was shot with a sharp needle. I passed out and when I woke up I was like this. I'm not a ghost exactly. The thing that fell into the medicine was a mix of things like ghost ectoplasm, a mermaid's scale, a vampire's fang and a hair from a werewolf. But I'm not evil and I don't suck people's blood or any of that stuff. The one thing I do have though will definitely freak you out so keep in mind I am good not evil."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day at school Danny and Raven were still acting like best friends but they were a little less cherry. When I walked over to our normal seat at lunch Danny seemed to have forgotten about our fight the other day. He seemed worried about something and so did Raven. They were both a little jumpy to. I started wondering if Danny was worrying about if she would tell his secret or if he was scared to tell me that he had told her. I decided to tell him I knew and that he shouldn't have told him but I changed my mind. I didn't want him to think I was snooping. On the way home I joined in on their conversation and when they started to walk towards the park I asked them, "Where you guys going." They just said, "Going for a walk in the park" but I didn't buy it. I could tell they were up to something. T asked, "Can I come along" but they just looked at each other and Raven said, "Sheer but just so you know I am going to have to go and get something on our walk." We were up to the turn that led to the place they disappeared from yesterday but to my surprise Raven said, "I will be right back" and she was gone but in a matter of seconds she was back with a notebook in her hands. She said, "I forgot my notebook here last night and it was my mom's before she passed away." The rest of the walk no one said anything until we came up to Danny's house. Raven said, "Good bye" and ran up to the house next to Danny's. After she was inside I said, you never told me she was your neighbor." Danny just looked in a hurry and said, "ya I just found out two nights ago." I wanted to scream at him that I knew about Raven but I wanted him to tell me first. Danny them said, "Are you ok for the last few days you have been acting nervous. "Nervous" I practically screamed at him. "You are the one risking everything telling her about you" and right after I said it I knew I made the wrong choose. "You have been spying on use haven't you" he said this with a hurt look on his face. "Yes but that is only because I am worried. I don't trust her and you shouldn't either but I guess it's too late for that because you already told her everything." "You have that all wrong I never told her who I was and if I did that she would probably hate me because of Danger and him forcing me to attack her." "You never told her, but I heard you two talking about the ghost zone and the ghosts in it." "We were talking about the ghost zone because her mom used to study ghosts and she kept a journal about what she saw there." "Raven's mom studied the ghost zone?" "Yes and she loved learning about it until her mom…past away." "I didn't know" I stammered. I was so ashamed. I ran. I ran away from Danny. I ran away from my mistakes. It was too much for me to handle.


	8. Chapter 8

I waited inside for Danny. As I waited I got out all of my mom's calculations and the actual potion my mom used to become a ghost. The night before Danny stopped by to see how I was doing and I had calmed down enough to tell him what had happened. He sat there listening the whole time and when I was done he helped me feel better. I soon realized I had one more thing keeping from helping my mom other than my dad who was supposedly helping my mom. It was Danny and him helping me and being my friend that helped me see that there was still one person who still cared about me. Danny was even the one who realized that we could turn my mom normal if we reverse the thing that made my mom a ghost in the first place. We might even be able to make me normal again to. As I was thinking all this over I heard a knock on the door and I knew it was Danny because he was the only one that ever stopped by. When I opened the door I soon realized it wasn't Danny at the door but Danger. He grabbed me by the waist and held me so I couldn't wiggle free. He zapped a note on the door and we flew off. When we landed I noticed we were at a medium shed that was packed with gunk There was a chair in the center of the room and he threw me in it and tied me up with a ghost proof rope. I tried to call for help but I was soon silenced by a sudden zap that almost knocked me out. After 30 minutes of nether of us saying anything a was soon fed up and said, "what are you doing. you could atleast tell me what you want from me." All he said was, " I am waiting and you will know soon enough." After another 5 minutes Danny Phantom showed up through the open doors and said, "Let her go." I was so confused at this point, he saves me then he attacks me and then he saves me again. Danger had no reaction. He just said, "Nice of you to finally show up Danny. I need you to do something for me." Danny hovered there waiting for something to happen or for him to at least finish his sentence. Danger finally said, "Danny I want you…" Danny seemed to be bracing himself for what he said and after a long pause said, "I want you to bring her to the ghost zone and make her join my sighed and destroy her mother completely. You will do this by hypnotizing her in Vlad Plasmeases lab." Danny Phantom looked like he was about to grab me but stopped himself. He didn't look like he wanted to take me to the ghost zone. He looked like he was fighting himself. A green flash came from him and before I knew what was happening there lay on the floor Danny Fenton where Danny Phantom was just flouting. He stood up in a daze. It finally hit me to go intangible and float through the chair. When I was free I Danger was gone and Danny was looking at me with a sorry expression on his face. He started to mumble something but I didn't want to hear it. I flew out of the room and I want back to my house. I locked all the doors and ran up stairs. I started throwing the little I had left in my bag. I was going to go to the ghost zone and never look back. All this world had given me was heartbreak. I heard a knock on the door but I ignored it. I knew it was Danny. Then Danny Phantom or (Danny Fenton) hovering above my bed


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I could see the tears running down Ravens face as I hovered above her bed. I said, "I am so sorry I didn't tell you before but I knew you would think I was working with Danger but I'm not he's been controlling me." "I don't want to hear lies right now Danny" "What are you doing." "I am going to the ghost zone and I am going to join my mom. She is the only one who never abandoned me because she came back for me." "But you can't go. You are the only thing that is keeping your mom from completely gaining control over both worlds." "You lied to me and so did my dad. The only thing I got out of staying in this world was a bunch of lies and I can't handle it anymore." At this she transformed into her ghost form and flew through the floor. I followed her and grabbed her arm. "What you can't go." "And why not." "This is exactly what Danger what's. Remember he wanted me to bring you to the ghost zone and if I do then I bet he is waiting for you to go to your mom. Don't you understand your mom has to be behind this." "How do I know I can trust you?" "You can trust me because if I was with Danger then I wouldn't be here right now trying to get you to stay and help finish the anti potion that will turn you and your mom normal again." Raven through down her bag on the couch and said, "I will help but this doesn't mean I trust you." I said "ok" and we both powered down. For the next few hours we were working on the anti potion but everything we tried failed. "Raven I hate to say it but we need help and I know you don't like it but I think we should call Sam and Tucker. "Are you out of your mind Sam hates me and if she finds out what I am she will use it against me." "That isn't true. Sam and Tucker know that I am a ghost and they know this because they were there when it happened. The only reason Sam hates you are because she thinks that I told you everything and you are going to use it against me and if she knows the truth then she will help us." "Fine seeing that we haven't made any progress on our own but are you sure they will be able to help us." "They will be able to help us expectantly Tucker. He is a computer jeans." Danny called them up and they were over immediately but Sam didn't believe us until I went ghost right in front of her. After they understood Tucker went to work on how to turn us back to normal. Tucker soon found out where we went wrong and printed out the ingredients to turn me and my mom normal again. I could sense someone coming up the driveway so I hid Tucker and Sam under the bed and not in the nick of time because Danger flew through the floor. "What do you want no Danger" asked Danny in an annoyed tone. "You can't hurt us when we are in human form." Danger just shook his head and zapped us with a ghost ray. I felt a sting and then I felt like I was changing into ghost form. I and Danny now lay on the floor in ghost form. As we looked up I noticed he was in no big hurry to get us anywhere which means he was enjoying his self. I made Sam and Tucker go intangible and go through the floor. When they were downstairs I used my ghost sense to write on Tucker PDA. I wrote, Go over to Danny's house and grab something that we can trap Danger in Ps have Jazz help you get past Danny's parents. After I knew they saw the message I focused on Danger. "How far are you in deciphering my planes," he asked with a smirk on his face. "You were trying to trick Raven into going back to her mother so she can rule the ghost zone" screamed Danny who was looking like he was about to attack Danger. "I thought you would of figured it out by know but apparently you aren't smart enough to figure it out." This time Danny did jump up and dove for him but Danger moved out of the way just in time. "You foolish little boy. You should know that you can't defeat me." At this he used his ghost ray and grabbed Danny by the neck then turned around to grab me but I dodged out of the way just in the nick of time. I flew out of the roof and flew over to the sidewalk where everyone was. Before I went down I went invisible so I wouldn't make a ruckus. There I disappeared into the crowd so Danger couldn't find me. I saw him fly up above with Danny still in his grasp but I couldn't do anything to help him. Not with me captured to. I flew back to Danny's house and found Sam and Tucker grabbing tools and throwing them into a bag. As I showed up they both turned and punted a plaster at me. I instantly said, "It's just me and put those things down." After they realized it was me they put them down and said almost at the same time, "Where's Danny." I told them what happened and they were know more determined to take Danger down more than ever know that he had their best friend. "We should go and get Danny first," said Sam. "I have a better idea, one of us will go and get the ingredients to stop my mom and the other two will go save Danny." They soon agreed and Tucker said, "I will go and get the ingredients and you two go get Danny." "I will tell you where to meet up with us or if we need help. I will send you a message through your PDA." I picked up Sam and flew us over to the one place I knew Danger would be. I put down Sam and said, "he has trapped me here before so he knew I would come to save Danny so be careful it is obviously a trap." I looked inside and saw the same chair that was there last time. I went inside the rest of the way. I looked around but no one was there. I grabbed Sam through the door. When we were both in there I made sure we both stayed invisible. We started walking around and Sam found a button right next to the door. I walked up to it and pushed it down. The floor started to move and shake. The floor started to flip and then there were gears and tubs. I felt a sudden gust of wind and then I saw Danny tied up and was hanging from the ceiling unconscious. Sam pulled away from my grasp making her visible. Danger flew up from behind and grabbed her by the wrist. "What are you doing here my little girl?" Sam said, "What's it to you." "It is to me when you are here and you found my secret lab." "Why do you have a secret lab and what are you doing to my best friend," said Sam with curiosity in her voice. "Hang on" and then he turned around and shoved me to the floor and when I was surprised I accidently let my invisibility drop. To my horror he shoved me into a contaminate unit that he put Danny in earlier and shut it in my face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up hanging from a rope. I saw Danger through Raven in a containment unit and then he turned toured Sam. "You think you can stop me little girl. I am the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone." "I thought Ravens mom was the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone." "She maybe now but as soon as I steal Ravens and Danny's power she will not be able to stop me." I started to wiggle free but the ropes were too tight then I remembered I could just phase through the ropes. When I tried to phase through the ropes the ropes shocked me. "Trying to escape are we, Danger said. Then he turned back to Sam and tied her up by me. "You won't get away with it, screamed Sam. "I already have. I was only going to use Raven but Danny kept getting in the way so." I looked down; I totally forgot that I was still Danny Phantom. Danger went on and on about his plane and then I got a hug headache. I heard a voice in my head it was saying, "help I am suffocating in heir." "Who said that" "It's me Raven I'm in the contaminate unit and you need to get me out. I will suffocate in heir much longer." I had to get out of heir and then I thought of it. I had to use my green ghost ray to break the rope and then go invisible so he couldn't see me. This time it worked and I flew into the contaminate unit and grabbed Raven and when we were in fresh air she was coughing. I set her down on a chair and flew into Danger. He fell over into his equipment. "How did you get out," Danger said in a confused tone. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that you are going down." I punched him in the eyes and flew up to Sam. I cut her free and brought her down to Raven. We all flew out of there and I hit self destruct on one of Dangers machines. When we got back to me house I and Raven powered down. "Don't you two think that was a little to easy, said Sam? "Haven't you two been trying to ketch him for the past week." "Yes but he was using Danny to fight me and every time I got him pined Danger would fly away. Also I am still not feeling to well after being trapped in that contaminate unit." Then she walked up to her house and disappeared behind the closed door. "Now that we are alone I wanted to tell you something," said Sam. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for not trusting you with Raven." "It's ok you were just trying to look out for me." We sat there in silence for a while. "I am just going to go" said Sam. "Are you sure, if you want we can go inside for a little while." "That's ok I need to get home before my mom get upset because I was out to long."

I lay in bed for a long time that night. I could feel sleep slipping from me as I started to think about what had happened. Sam was right, Danger was way too easy to defeat. At first I thought that Danger was just caught off guard when I took him down but now I feel like he porously did that. I turned this over in my head for hours and then I finally can to a conclusion. He did do that on purpose, he did loose on purpose and he has to have another trick up his sleeve. I shot off my bed. I had to worn Raven. I went ghost and flew over to Ravens house. When I poked my head through Ravens window I saw Raven was struggling in Dangers arms. "You'll never get away with this," said Raven. "I already have and don't think that useless friend of yours Danny Phantom won't help you either." "He will come for me and we will beat you." "I don't think so. I already have a trap for him." "What kind of trap, said Raven not able to keep the fair from her voice. "Let's just say you won't be seeing him ever again." They then flew out of the room headed toured the shed that he was using for the last two times he caught us. I flew back to my room to call Sam and Tucker but neither of them answered. I started to get really worried. Sam and Tucker always answer their phones. I went down to the lab and grabbed the Fenton thermals'. Danger was going down. I went to the shed that he used but when I entered nothing seemed to be damaged. I hit the button that made the floor flip into his lab. As everything went into place I saw Sam and Tucker hanging from the sealing where me and Sam were hanging earlier. Danger was on the other side of the room messing with some buttons and panels on the wall. Raven was struggling in some sort of machine that did who knows what. Sam noticed me come in and she kicked Tucker in the leg to get him to notice me. I put my finger to my mouth to tell them to be quiet. I went invisible and hovered over to Danger. He was turning on the machine. I went over to the machine and when I tried to unhook Raven the thing shocked me. I lay on the floor now visible to Danger. Danger turned around and said, "do you really think you can stop me that easily."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I saw Danny on the floor. Danger picked him up and threw him in a machine that was similar to the one I am in. "I didn't expect you to show up but then again you always have a way with medaling with my schemes." I noticed Sam staring at us with horror in her eyes. I used my telepathy to send her a note through our thoughts. "Sam use your boot and hit the control panel on the wall. If the ghost shield is down I can escape." She looked at me with disbelief but then she swung her lags and kicked her boot at the controls. Smoke was now rising from the controls and that took Dangers attention away from me. The ghost shield on the machine was lifted and I went intangible. Danny realized the shield was down a little too late and he couldn't escape. Danger turned back around and almost screamed, "Where is she." I flew up to where Sam and Tucker were hanging. Tucker was still asleep probably thinking he was still in bed. I shook Tucker lightly and he soon woke up. Danger heard the commotion and looked up with hope in his eyes that I was there still visible to everyone. I stead right where I was to make sure that Danger couldn't see me with is powers. Tucker still looked in shock when Danger turned back to Danny. I told Tucker in a whisper not to panic and to calm down. Sam heard to and whispered back, "You need to get Danny out of there; Danger is firing up the machine." "Hey no whispering you two" said Danger and then he went back to powering up the machine. Tucker finally caught on and practically read my mind. "Hey Danger what does that machine do."Danger turned around with a smile on his face. "You think I will just blurt out my plain so you can stop me." "No I just wanted to know how smart you are and only the really smart ghosts tell their plains." Danger stopped in his tracks and said, "I am the smartest ghost in the ghost zone and I will tell you my plain if it will prove to you that I am smart." I flew down to the machine trying to figure out how to overload the machine. "I plain on taking Ravens power and use it to make her mom bend to my will. Once I can do that then I will roll the ghost zone without even getting my hands dirty." "Then what do you want with Danny, "said Sam trying to keep the fear from her voice. "I am going to drain the power from him to because he kept interfering." I brook the power in the machine and Danny fell on the floor week from the machine. Danger ran over to the tank. "No I didn't get all his power." Danny stood up still a little dizzy. I grabbed him and put him on one of the beams that Sam and Tucker were hanging from. I knocked Danger away from the controls then got Sam and Tucker untied. Danger got up and looked madder than ever. "I will have your power." He jumped at me but I dodged out of the way just in time. I tripped over one of the cords attached to the machine. I fell over and hit the wall. Danger got up and pinned me to the wall. I couldn't do this on my own. I looked around for a quick getaway. I saw one of the ropes used to tie up Sam and Tucker. I rapped up his writs together and kicked him the gut. He stumbled backward. "You have no idea how hard it is to track down a teenager." "You have no idea how hard it is to have a normal life when a ghost is trying to attack you twenty four seven. He pinned me to the ground. "You will not have to worry about that very soon." He picked me up and strapped me into the machine. He walked over to the controls and started it up. I felt the life draining from me. "No stop," I heard Danny yell. He hovered down from the beams still looking week from before. "You still think you can defeat me, after you have lost most of your power. " Danger grabbed him and through him in the machine next to me. Sam and Tucker were on the other side of the room still in shock from what happened. Then Tuckers face lit up. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the Fenton thermos. I was now in human form when the machine was turned off. Danger had a smirk on his face when he picked up the two canisters on the side of the machine. Danny and I fell on the floor week from the machine. "O Danger," said Sam in a sweet voice. "I have a surprise for you." Dangers face lit up even more at the thought of a surprise. "What is it," he said with excitement it his voice. "I want to congratulate you for getting Danny and Ravens power." "Really, you are glad that I took their power." "Yes of cores and hears your present, now Tucker. Tucker shot out from behind Danger and shot him with thermos. He was sucked inside leaving the canisters in his place. Danny picked up his one that had his power. He shot himself with the needle to get his powers back. Then he picked up the one with my power and handed it to me. I looked at him and then at Sam and Tucker. "I know you don't want your ghost powers Raven but they aren't all bad." "I don't know, all my powers have done for me is rune my life." "What do you mean," said Tucker. "O yah you don't know the story. It all started when my mom wanted to became a ghost. She used ghost ectoplasm and it worked but it turned her evil. She tried to shot me with it to but something fell in it so I am not evil. My Dad died that night from shock. He was in the ghost zone trying to stop my mom but he joined her instead. Now I am alone and she is trying to get me to go to the ghost zone and take over the world not just the ghost zone starting with Amity Park." Sam and Tucker just stared at me surprised at how my story went. Danny was about to say something but was interrupted when my mom burst through the door. "You are coming with me Raven." My mom came down and took the canister and shot me in the arm with it. Then she took me back to the lab leaving Sam, Tucker and Danny in the shed.


End file.
